Love Fist
thumb|Artwork przedstawiający zespół, od lewej: [[Willy McTavish|Willy, Percy, Jezz Torrent, Dick|300px]] Love Fist – grupa rockowa występująca w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto V. O tej grupie można też usłyszeć w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories oraz zobaczyć ich plakaty w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories i Grand Theft Auto IV. O grupie Grupa pochodzi ze Szkocji. Mieli oni swoją własną limuzynę, która stała przed ich studiem (po wykonaniu jednej z misji, tylko w wersji na PC, Xbox oraz platformy mobilne). W skład grupy wchodzą Jezz Torrent (wokal prowadzący), Percy (gitara prowadząca), Dick (perkusja) i Willy (gitara basowa), a ich menadżerem jest Paul Kent. Designerzy tworząc wizerunek grupy wzorowali się na wielu popularnych w latach 80. zespołach glam metalowych i heavymetalowych. GTA: Vice City W 1986 roku grupa była bardzo znana i lubiana, lecz z powodu grożącemu im zamachowi poprosiła Tommy'ego Vercettiego o pomoc. Członkowie tej grupy lubili też zażywać narkotyki. Tworzyli różne drinki z narkotyków m.in. "Love Juice". W GTA: Vice City dwa utwory grupy ("Fist Fury" i "Dangerous Bastard") odtwarzane są na radiostacji V-Rock. Przez krótki okres czasu Tommy Vercetti zajmuje się sprawą ochrony i rozrywki dla grupy, podczas ich pobytu w Vice City, w czasie trasy koncertowej. Na początku załatwia drink "Love Juice" oraz towarzystwo Mercedes Cortez. Następnie dokonuje nieudanego zamachu na psychopatę marzącym o zagładzie grupy. Psychopata ten twierdzi, że zespół zniszczył jego życie. Zamach był nieudany, więc przed koncertem podkłada on bombę do samochodu oraz zostawia nagranie na kasecie. Nagranie informowało o istnieniu bomby oraz o tym, że jeśli samochód zwolni i się zatrzyma — wybuchnie. Chłopaki z Love Fist na początku panikują, lecz potem znajdują bombę w samochodzie i rozbrajają ją. Tommy oprócz tego załatwił grupie ochronę na koncercie — grupę ochraniał gang motocyklistów kierowana przez "Big" Mitch Bakera. Tommy poznając grupę w jej studiu powiedział, że lubi ich muzykę. Po ostatniej zakończonej misji dla Love Fist pojawia się na ich koncercie za sceną. GTA: Vice City Stories W 1984 roku Couzin Ed, ówczesny DJ radia V-Rock, rozdaje darmowe bilety na koncert grupy, gdyż ostatni mężczyzna który je wygrał, zginął prowadząc auto po pijanemu. GTA: San Andreas Między 1986 a 1992 rokiem grupę opuszcza prawdopodobnie Willy, jeden z jej członków. Możemy wywnioskować to po billboardzie reklamującym ich nowy album — Love Fist - Clear the Custard. Love Fist w tym okresie prawdopodobnie zmniejszyło aktywność bądź miało lekki kryzys, ich menadżerem przestaje być Kent Paul, który zaczyna pracować dla Madd Dogga. Jednak grupa cały czas była znana, w misji Klucz do jej serca, na zapleczu [[Kasyno Four Dragons|kasyna Four Dragons]] możemy zobaczyć plakat Love Fist. Na oficjalnej stronie sekty Epsilon możemy znaleźć informację, że Jezz Torrent szukał u niej pomocy. W radiu WCTR możemy usłyszeć, że sekta pomogła jemu oraz Maccerowi w uzależnieniu od narkotyków. W K-DST DJ radia, Tommy Smith w przerwach między utworami wypowiada słowa …and whatever happened to Love Fist? (…ale co się stało z Love Fist?). Zespół prawdopodobnie potem się rozpada. GTA: Liberty City Stories W 1998 roku w Liberty City, nieopodal lotniska Francis International Airport możemy ujrzeć billboard, na którym zapowiadany jest koncert Love Fist w ramach reaktywacji zespołu, na nim widoczni są wszyscy członkowie, co oznacza, że wrócił do nich także Willy. Koncert miał się odbyć tamtejszej zimy, w [[Kasyno Four Dragons|kasynie Four Dragons]]. W misji Biker Heat, we wnętrzu apartamentu Marii Latore na ścianie widnieje także plakat Love Fist. Być może Maria była ich fanką. GTA IV W 2008 roku grupa nadal jest aktywna, w kawiarni Superstar Café zapowiadany jest ich koncert, którego protagonista nie może obejrzeć. W domu Bucky'ego Sligo możemy z kolei zobaczyć plakat zespołu. GTA V Na jednym z przedpremierowych screenów z gry widać logo zespołu na koszulce kobiety aresztowanej przez policjantkę. Jest to kolejny Easter egg w serii. Zespół posiada własną gwiazdę na Alei Gwiazd. W jednej z misji z cyklu Pamiątki z Vinewood, Trevor Philips bije członka zespołu, Willy'ego. Trevor może także kupić koszulkę zespołu, na której widnieje ich artwork z GTA Vice City. Zespół posiada również własną gwiazdę na alei gwiazd w Vinewood. W dodatku Nie jestem hipsterem do Grand Theft Auto Online została dodana koszulka zespołu, którą gracz może kupić. Nie różni się ona zbytnio od tej koszulki, którą może kupić Trevor poza tym, że koszulka w GTA Online posiada rękawy. Albumy * Dogs on Heat * Fat Chicks All Day All Night * Devil's Own Band * The Number of the Breast * Clear the Custard Wykonawcy W świecie rzeczywistym utwory grupy zostały stworzone przez poniższe osoby: Muzycy * Andy Thomson * Mark Farquhar * Neil Mchaffie * Trevor McDonald * Paul Mackie Teksty piosenek * Allan Walker * Paul Mackie * Trevor McDonald * Dr Boogie * Craig Conner Aktorzy Głosu poszczególnym członkom zespołu użyczyli: * Kevin McKidd (Jezz Torrent) * Paul Mackie (Percy) * John Ritchie (Dick) * Mark Hanlon (Willy w GTA VC) * Craig Connor (Willy w GTA V) Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Impreza (tylko Jezz Torrent) * Love Juice (Jezz, Dick i Percy/pracodawcy) * Psychopata (pracodawcy) * Trasa koncertowa (pracodawcy) Grand Theft Auto V * Pamiątki z Vinewood - Willy (tylko Willy) Ciekawostki * Wszystkie pseudonimy członków zespołu zawierają erotyczny podtekst, czyli humor z jakiego znana jest wytwórnia Rockstar Games. Jezz wypowiadane ze szkockim akcentem brzmi jak jizz, czyli jedno ze slangowych określeń męskiego nasienia. Ksywy reszty członków to slangowe określenia penisa. Sama nazwa zespołu jest nawiązaniem do fistingu. * Podczas misji Psychopata, z dialogów Jezza i Percy'ego możemy wywnioskować, że Willy lubuje się w damskiej bieliźnie, Percy słucha zespołu Duran Duran, a Jezz uprawiał stosunek z owcami. * Dick nosi koszulkę bardzo podobną do koszulki piłkarskiej reprezentacji Argentyny. Także jako jedyny z grupy ma rude włosy. * Willy jako jedyny członek grupy nie nosi czarnych rękawiczek. * Album The Number of the Breast jest nawiązaniem do albumu grupy Iron Maiden, The Number of the Beast. * Ich utwór Stone Cold Prostate ''jest nawiązaniem do utworu zespołu ''Queen - ''Stone Cold Crazy. ''Ostatnie zmienione słowo jest kolejnym żartem od strony Rockstar Games. Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto V Kategoria:Aleja Gwiazd de:Love Fist en:Love Fist es:Love Fist fr:Love Fist hu:Love Fist pt:Love Fist ru:Love Fist